1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of display panels and, more particularly, to a display panel which has active terminals for enhancing driving capability of the gate drivers.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a display panel includes a panel body, a gate driving circuit and a source driving circuit. The source driving circuit is deployed on the panel body for driving a plurality of pixels of the display panel through a plurality of source lines. The gate driving circuit is deployed on the panel body for driving the pixels through a plurality of gate lines. Moreover, the gate driving circuit includes a shift register for transmitting gate signals to sequentially enable the gate lines that are connected to the shift register, thereby driving the pixels.
Recently, large-size panels have been widely used and, for solving the signal decay problem caused by the overlong transmission distance of the large-size panels, a dual-side gate driving method has been proposed, which distributes the shift register over the opposite sides of the display panel to overcome the signal decay problem. However, it is always a topic to find a circuit design that can more effectively compensate the gate signals. Disposing identical gate drivers on left and right borders of the panel may diminish the signal decaying problem; however this approach makes the panel's border width wider, which is unsatisfactory in actual application. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved display panel to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.